User talk:Sheepy-Pie
Here people can leave me messages Sheepy-Pie 09:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi Sheepy-Pie, thanks for the welcome. I love her books too, just finished reading The Ambassador's Mission some hours ago (and can't await reading the sequel) :-/ This looks like a nice and well organized wiki, good work! I'll do my very best to help to expand it, even though english isn't my first language. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 16:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I am glad you think so! I try my best to make it as clear as possible so people who are not so used to wikis can find things easily :) :However i am only a beginner at half of the stuff on here! Haha :P ::That's great! I have read all of her books and also can't wait for the sequel :) however The High Lord will always be my favourite! I am glad you've joined :) and your english is fine :) Main page Hi again, I've created a new layout for the wiki's main page. If you like it, you may want to copy it to the main page. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Wow! :OMG that is amazing! Thank you so much! I tweaked it a little cause i put the Kyralia series before AoF cause i love it more :B :But thanks again! That was so random! And now it looks much nicer and tidy! :Sheepy-Pie 21:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler boxes Hi Sheepy-pie, what do you think about this idea... To make sure, that a wiki's visitor doesn't see any spoilers, that he doesn't want to see, we could hide these passages in collapsible boxes, see an example on this old version of my Inheriwiki userpage (the box on the right, titled "NavFrame"). You'll find a documentation of this feature here. By the way, please notice my answer to your message here. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I love the idea of spoiler boxes! Just as long as the viewer knows that what is hidden is spoiler content and is part of the article. Is it possible to assign a colour to each book so people who visit often can associate which spoiler parts they can view or not? Sheepy-Pie 12:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, it's no problem to define colored headlines, frames or something like that. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome! Well if you want to set it all up and stuff that's fine by me :) Sheepy-Pie 09:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi again. For being able to use this kind of collapsible boxes, please add the following code to MediaWiki:Common.js: // Nav. show/hide tool, see w:c:dev:ShowHide importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); ::::See w:c:dev:ShowHide for documentation. Regards --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have done that, but am still unsure how to get them to show up, i thought it would work by putting show all and hide all in square brackets around the bit you want to hide, but it didnt work :/ Sheepy-Pie 15:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here is an example: My headline Text, that is always visible ... Text, that is only visible if you click on "show" ... ::::::It is no problem to change the layout. --Weas-El ( talk ) 23:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will run some tests to figure out a good layout as soon as possible. If we create some templates, you will not see much HTML code in the articles' sources. That will make the use of these boxes much easier, especially for users without experience in HTML and CSS. --Weas-El ( talk ) 23:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::What do you think of these boxes? I'll simplify the code later, please just give your opinion on the layout. --Weas-El ( talk ) 10:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::They are cool, i like the colours - although i am not sure what colours would be appropriate for AoF for TMA you could use light purple and TAM darker purple. And i agree about the templates, much easier - especially for me! I'm not the best with all the code and stuff, but templates are easy :B Sheepy-Pie 11:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ┌───────────────────────────┘ Have a look at this page. The template is done. I just have to add texts and colors for the other books. What do you think? --Weas-El (talk) 08:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ooo thats really cool! One niggle however, could it say "spoilers from..." instead of spoiler as it makes more sense? Hehe i am weird like that :) P.S created some pics for new main page :D Sheepy-Pie 09:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, no problem. I changed that and moved the template to Template:Spoilers. You can start adding it to articles, but don't forget it works only for the books The Magicians' Guild, The Novice and The High Lord yet. --Weas-El (talk) 09:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you very much :) i will get on it right away! Sheepy-Pie 09:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) User boxes Nice, I'll create a page for that box later. What do you think of creating user boxes like "This user read the book (...)" or "the trilogy (...)" for each book/series by T. Canavan? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's an awesome idea! However i think we should do it by series so it'd be TMA BMT TST and AOF otherwise the list of boxes would go on and on!! :just looking through a few entries, but I guess even though I read the books just a few days ago, I don't remember that many details... :LOVING the description of Lord Elben btw, his nose seems to be his major feature xDD ::I created some new user boxes, I hope you like them. Or change them after your fancy... Book_Userboxes Browser_Userboxes Rights_Userboxes ::--Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 12:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Articles Just wanted to say I created the Traitor article, but have yet to actually add anything useful. I'll do so tonight. Just wanted to create the page so no one else takes it! *possessive* Shalane 11:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Link boxes? Do you mean the sidebar? :s Well either way the main page will be revamped soon :) The guild just wondering what you think about collapsing all the links to different parts of the guild in to just one page?Jsaw 19:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Err i am not quite sure what you mean :s please show me with links so i can understand better :) for example these Higher_Magicians Healing Discipline Robes can all really go here Guild, this reduces the need for searching and gives the reader a greater understanding of the guild Jsaw 09:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohh i see :) that is a good idea. However i think because of the amount of content on some of those articles what would be even better is to include them in the Guild article with a small bit of the info with a link to the full article like Wikipedia does! Thanks for the idea its really good! Community Corner Heya, I just wondered if you were aware that our 'Community Corner' is empty! It has some guidelines you could follow, aswell as suggestions... :) Will! 23:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What is the community corner? I haven't heard of it before :P Re: Main Page Hi Sheepy-Pie, I think that's a good idea. If you should encounter difficulties, jusk ask ... --Weas-El ( talk ) 09:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that, no problem. I'll take a look at it this weekend. --Weas-El (talk) 12:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll find a first draft here, only the images are missing. I think this is what you imagined? On your screenshot, there is a white arrow on the left, pointing towards the menu... I don't understand what it means, could you explain? --Weas-El (talk) 09:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's looking really good so far :D it's looking better than i imagined :) cause i want it to look neat and clear to find what they are after. As for the white writing, that is a general thing to show (and remind me) that the sidebar will be updated :) so you can ignore that unless you have any suggestions as to what would be best to go there? Sheepy-Pie 10:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::So all we have to do now is to upload the images, add them to the new layout, and move the page to our main page. Since it was you who created the images, I think it should be you who uploads them. We should be allowed to use them under the terms of "fair use", but since I don't live in the United States but in Germany, I'm not sure how this works for me. --Weas-El (talk) 10:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am not sure either - i'm in England :P for now we can leave it. However the fan art and fic images are copyrighted by me, that is both my art and fic :P but i am nice so i dont mind others using them. I'll upload the images shortly.Sheepy-Pie 15:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The new layout is finished. I already moved it to our main page. If you have ideas for its improvement, just tell me. --Weas-El (talk) 12:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're right, that gap looks quite ugly. Maybe we can add some more links to help pages, categories, etc. in the editor's section? By the way, I think my next "project" could be to improve our categorization system. --Weas-El (talk) 13:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds like a good plan. I think a link to Wanted Pages might be useful, and ones which are useful like that. What do you suggest with the categorisation? :) :::::::::It seems that there are already many more default categories than I expected. There isn't much to do... only categorizing the yet uncategorized pages and maybe creating some categories for images like "images by content", "images of xyz" etc. And I think we need another category for all places in the Kyralia series books, since the actual is only about the Allied Lands. --Weas-El (talk) 13:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ┌───────────────────────────┘ That sounds good :) I was planning to make a category for each race so i could group them by country too. The only reason the places is bad is cause i was too busy creating the pages to be categorised :D P.S There is also Kyralia Places :) Sheepy-Pie 13:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :You changed the link on our main page to "Ages of Five Trilogy". According to Wikipedia the trilogy is named "Age of the Five"... Which name is correct? --Weas-El (talk) 21:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm i swear it said AoF Trilogy on my books.. Apparently not.. Sorry about that, i had a brain fart :P *goes to change it* Sheepy-Pie 21:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal At the moment we're using Talk:Main Page as a to-do list. Usually that page is for discussing the main page only. Instead the Community Portal is meant for administration and organization. I suggest we move our to-do list there, and create a BIG hyperlink on our new main page (and maybe on in the sidebar menu). What do you think, do you agree? --Weas-El (talk) 10:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: That sounds great. The only reason it was dumped onto there is because i didnt know where to put it, and it kinda just stayed there. I didnt actually know about the community portal until just then :) I'll move it over there now :) Sheepy-Pie 15:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hi Sheepy-Pie, since the wiki still needs a nice logo, I've tried to create one. It's not perfect, but better than nothing, I think. ;-) You can install it by using the Theme Designer. Regards, --Weas-El (Talk) 13:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well i think it is perfect :) i am no good when it comes to graphics for some reason :/ and thank you for telling me how! I was very curious. I think i need to update the favicon too, if i can remeber how! Thank you! Sheepy-Pie 13:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) About the site 20:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC)You have to hire people. This wikia is not really helpful about Trudi Canavan's books. ::Easier said than done i'm afraid, I have no idea how to find people to help, I have tried looking though. Also please explain how it is not helpful? Please also remember that i have pretty much written all this myself, and i am nowhere near finishing any of it. Sheepy-Pie 20:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Canavan's Books Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. You do not appear to have been active in the last couple of weeks. When the spotlight goes up (probably in about 2-4 weeks), please make sure you are checking the wiki daily and contributing occasionally so it does not appear (and is not) abandoned. I will remove the wiki name from the "approved" list on the requests page when the spotlight goes up. -- Wendy (talk) 01:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you so much :) I shall make sure to keep it more active (a bit hard seeing as i am the only one working on it)! Sheepy-Pie 15:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Front page - random quotes Hi Sheepy-Pie. Sorry, I got used to answer on the same page. That makes it easier to follow a discussion, but unfortunately you don't get an system message this way when somebody answers. Adding quotes later should be easy. But my studies keep me quite busy actually, I'm not sure how much time it will take. --Weas-El Talk| 18:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer it on one page too :P Take as long as you need, i know you have plenty more important things to be doing than adding features to a wiki! Thanks! Sheepy-Pie 18:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Vote Hey Sheepy-Pie, how are you? I'm sorry that I couldn't contribute to this wiki in the last weeks. I've been very busy with my other wikis and my real life. And in fact I'm not really a good writer, especially in English language... I prefer writing templates and organizing stuff. I thought back to this wiki when I needed some reading for a long train ride and bought "The Rogue" two days ago. I read about 100 pages now. Have you already read it? No spoilers please. :-) To tell the truth, there's an ulterior motive behind this message. I was nominated for adminship in the German Community Central Wiki recently. You can see the candidates here and/or vote for me HERE. Your support would be hugely appreciated! ;-) Thanks and see you soon, --Weas-El ✉ 22:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine, I haven't been able to do anything on the wiki because I have been swamped with real life issues, but I really should start editing again soon. Don't worry about being a good helper, any contribution is much appreciated as it is just us two editing this wiki :( I did get a spotlight ages ago but it did nothing, and I have done everything in the wikia help. :I read The Rogue in May, it's better than TAM. That's all I'll say :) :Of course I will vote for you, but I am very confused what I have to do? Not sure if google translate will help, I just need to know where to click really :P :Sheepy-Pie 22:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't see your answer earlier. You're right, I really liked "The Rogue" and I can hardly wait to read the sequel. The voting will close in about 10 hours. I'm the only candidate left and I already have enough votes. You can still leave your signature (comments are optional) in this list here if you like, but it's not that important any more. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 23:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Glad to hear you have enough votes, I tried to do it through google translate but it still ended up confusing :/ it ended up with a blank box and something about search i think, and i had no idea what to do :P Sheepy-Pie 10:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Question :) Hi Sheepy-Pie, I´m new here and i found a mistake in the stuff about 'Age of the Five'. Yeah, because there´s nothing about the Pentadrian girl Reivan. I could write a text about her.. xx' AurayaDyer :: Hi :) It's not a mistake perse, it just hasn't been made yet :) feel free to create pages about anyone who is missing (I focused on BMT because that's where I am most knowledgeable, so a lot is missing in the AotF area), and I would love it if you did write about her :) Thanks Sheepy-Pie 13:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!? Advocatus2012 (talk) 01:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) and welcome! Sheepy-Pie (talk) 07:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thank you. I will try to edit as often as possible, but I have a lot of work in my german Canavan Wiki to do. I don't know if you speak german, but if you do, it would be great to see a few edits made by you some day :-) LadySonea (talk) 18:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't I'm afraid, but we can affiliate if you like and I'll put it on the front page, I didn't realise you had one too :) Also, feel free to use the info on this wiki for yours, I don't mind. It's all information I have scoured out of the books. Sheepy-Pie (talk) 13:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. And it would be great if my wiki could appear on the front page of this one, maybe then I would find some more contributors. LadySonea (talk) 13:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello please tell me whats missing in Ardalen's article I will happily upgrade it, thanks Other Anonymus 18:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I am new to this thing of writing articles tell me if you liked the one about ardalen and please take it from incomplete pages, if it is still incomplete tell me anyway Anonymus 18:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am Magicaid -Magicaid (talk) 04:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am new to this wiki Tell me if you need help in something.-Magicaid (talk) 18:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Please when you read this message tell me if you liked my recent contributions (Ardalen, Mikken, Refan). The last book I read is The Magician's Apprentice, so that information is fresher in my mind, also please tell me if you didnt like something I have done. Tell me if you find errors in my contributions. This wiki is really great I will keep writing here for a very long time. By the way, Which Trudi Canavan's book you read first and how old you were when you read it. Thanks for all -Magicaid (talk) 04:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Hi MagicAid, Thank you for your contributions, I am glad you can fill in some of the gaps on those pages as I haven't read TMA in a while. If there are errors, I'll just edit them - it is usually small things anyway. One thing I have noticed though is when you add categories you are adding pages to "Incomplete pages". This is not the right category, they go under "Incomplete Pages" (yes the capital makes a difference). This makes it messy because it makes another category. Please check the pages you are putting categories in because some aren't supposed to be there also. As for which I read first, it was TMG and then POTW, then TN, THL, LOTW, VOTG, TMA, TAM, TR, TQQ. :P yes I remember them all! I was about 14/15 I think at the time. Sheepy-Pie (talk) 14:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me the mistake and I will try to make those listed articles you told me. I asked you about the books because I wanted to know when people read Trudi's books-Magicaid (talk) 15:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I love those badges and achievements they motivate me more-Magicaid (talk) 03:43, February 8, 2013 (UTC) If you need any other help iin the wiki I am willing to help you, always.-Magicaid (talk) 03:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Please answer my messages Thanks-Magicaid (talk) 16:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Sorry, I have limited computer use right now so I am behind right now. Thank you for your help, it means a lot. And I am thinking about making some customised badges to work for, but they won't be untill later. If you have any suggestions to those, please say :) Sheepy-Pie (talk) 17:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me 21:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I dont know if you can do something about blackberries entering to the wiki. I tried to enter and it took me half an hour to log in, and I couldnt edit anything. Please take a look. I will keep helping in anithing I can, I created a new article: Ley, pleae have a look. Thanks for all-Magicaid (talk) 03:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That will have nothing to do with me unless you can access other wikia pages from your blackberry. Also your ley article was good :) Sheepy-Pie (talk) 14:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all-Magicaid (talk) 17:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sheepy-Pie: How do you put links from word to article. (The blue words) Also I made Berin's article and took it out of the Wanted list. Please have a look. I added categories for it. I am about to make an infobox for him too. Can you make the articles in the wanted list for The Age of the Five, because I havent read them yet. Also those for the Rogue and The Traitor Queen because I haven't read those yet. I finished TAM yesterday it was great, I will read The Rogue as soon as I can get it. Can you tell me the three books you liked the most. My favorite books are: 1st The High Lord 2nd TMA 3rd TAM Thanks for all-Magicaid (talk) 21:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Please tell me how to put iserboxes to the right side as you. I can't put them there The message before is mine too-Magicaid (talk) 03:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: You use around the word for the links, you'll see them when you edit if you use source. I suggest it because you edit better with it. As for infoboxes, I have explained that in the community portal where the links to the wanted pages are. You can always copy one from an existing page and paste it into a new one, but change the text. That might be easier. ::As for my three fav books they are THL, TN, LOTW/VOTG. I think it says it on my profile page. Hello Sheepie-Pie: I would like to create a wiki about Trudi's work but in spanish, (just as Lady Sonea's wiki in german). I will still contribute often to this wiki. Do you speak spanish? if you do someday take a look at my wiki. I will tell you the name when I have it. Also I will advertise your wiki in mine, can you do the same in this wiki. Sometimes I will have to ask you for help at being an admon. Is that ok? And last can I use some of the pictures in this wiki or use some of the information in it. Thanks Magicaid. PS: Remember I will continue contributing here, probably as often as now. -Magicaid (talk) 17:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Before I forget, about the links in articles, you only need to link to an article once in the article. No I don't speak spanish, but I will help you where I can. And yes you can use the pictures and information from here. I am going to re-do the Allied Lands map soon, so if you give me the names in Spanish I will create that for you too Sheepy-Pie (talk) 21:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the information. The article I started about Benon and later you edited is now wrong Benon is not dead, his cousin (Shern) is the one dead. Don't worry I will edit it.-Magicaid (talk) 00:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you please mention my wiki, please tell that it is the same idea as this one, only that in spanish, and that it is just beggining to develop as a wiki This is the link for my wiki: http://es.libros-por-trudi-canavan.wikia.com Thanks for all-Magicaid (talk) 05:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC)